Masks and Lies
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: It all started as a simple robbery caused by Red X when Slade appeared. Then we find out that Red X is Robin's kid brother, and Slade isn't really who we think he is. formerly X Marks The Spot, new title and summary, same story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello titan fans of the world and loyal readers!**

**Before I begin, let me introduce Jack, my muse and character in one of my stories, wonderland.**

**Jack:…**

**He's grouchy today, so he's not talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Red X. I wish I did.**

**Good manners: The noise you don't make when you're eating soup.**

**Bennett Cerf**

Red X cut a hole in the window and slowly slid into the room. he lowered himself slowly in front of the Xenothium. He was about to reach for it when the lights turned on revealing he wasn't alone.

"we have you surrounded Red X," Robin said.

"there is no way out," Raven said.

"yeah," Beast Boy added, "so give up right now!"

Red X cursed under his breath and tried to climb out, but Cyborg blasted his rope causing him to fall hard on his back. Red X got up quickly to avoid Starfire's energy beams, but he got caught in the blast.

"getting sloppy are we?" Raven asked as she flew towards him.

Red X got up holding his injured arm. He dodged a flying kick from Robin and threw an adhesive restraint at Beast Boy who got caught in it along with Starfire. Cyborg blasted him in the back. he cried out in surprise and fell to the ground.

"Raven's right," Robin said, "you are getting sloppy."

"so?" he snapped, "like you care."

He threw a flash bomb on the ground. He used their temporary blindness to escape with the Xenothium. He used was about to teleport to the top of the roof, when he felt someone grab his arm. He pressed the button to teleport hoping that he would leave whoever it was behind. No such luck.

It was Robin who had gotten a hold of him. Red X relaxed.

"well, well, well," a voice said from the shadows, "what do we have here?"

Both Red X and Robin tensed. Red X's masked eyes widened in fear while Robin's in surprise.

"Slade," Robin said.

"hello Robin," Slade said "you look well."

"you two seem to have a lot of catching up to do," Red X said starting to leave, "I'll just go."

"I think not Red X," Slade said.

He fired a net out of a gun as soon as Red X was about to teleport. Red X screamed as the net shocked him. he fell to the ground. He tried to get out, but every move he made caused the net to shock him.

Robin was surprised. Slade walked around Robin and towards Red X. Robin threw a birdarang to stop him.

"what do you want with Red X?" Robin asked him.

"so curious Robin," Slade noted, "we'll just have to find out won't we."

Red X looked at Robin, his eyes widened. Behind the mask, he pleaded for Robin to stop Slade. Robin noticed and stepped between Red X and Slade.

"Red X is coming with me," the leader of the Teen Titans said.

Slade frowned. He and Robin glared at each other. The roof was silent except for Red X who growled when he was shocked in his attempts to free himself.

Slade rushed at Robin. Robin dodged and countered. It was a dance. A very deadly dance. Red X decided to watch it unfold after multiple attempts of escape. the door leading from the staircase was blasted open to reveal the remaining four titans.

They looked at Robin and Slade who were locked in combat and at the trapped Red X who tried not to move as much.

"great," he muttered, "the cavalry has arrived."

"looks like your team arrived," Slade said, "another time then. I hope you and your friends enjoy the little present I have left for you. you have one minute."

Red X's eyes widened and he struggled even more. he knew Slade wasn't talking about him. His heart skipped a beat when he was once again shocked.

"he planted a bomb," Red X said, "you have to get out of here. now!"

"not without you," Robin said.

He helped Red X.

"you're making a mistake! Get out of here!"

Red X pushed Robin away from him towards the titans. Robin stopped and turned. Red X got up with some difficulty, but he stood. He started to go in the opposite direction away from the titans. There was a slight limp in his step and he held his injured arm.

There was no way he was going t help them again.

"X!"

The building exploded in front of Red X who was blasted back towards the titans. Raven covered them including Red X. Red X was knocked unconscious during the blast. His suit was burned in a crisscross pattern from the net. she transported them back to the tower on Robin's demand.

**If your parents didn't have any children, there's a good chance that you won't have any.**

**Clarence Day**

"let's get him to the med-bay." Robin said leading the way.

The titans knew better than to argue with Robin when he was in this mood. Robin helped him take off the top part off of Red X. his entire body was littered in scars, some recent and some old as well as some bruises.

Cyborg brought an ice pack and placed it one the bruises. When he did, Red X jerked awake.

"wha- OW!" he grabbed his chest in pain and looked up.

"easy there," Red X said calmly, "here."

He threw Red X the ice pack which was then pressed to the purple bruises. He hissed in pain but didn't remove it.

"where am i?" he asked.

"titans tower," Robin answered, "you took quite a hit back there."

Red X narrowed his eyes. so now the enemy of his enemy is his friend huh? Why else would he be so friendly towards him. Robin nodded to Cyborg who left. Once he was out of the room, Robin got down to business.

"why was Slade after you?"

"don't know," Red X answered. It was the truth. He didn't know why Slade was after him. "he's been after me for about two weeks now. The guy's persistent."

"and you don't know why?" Robin asked him.

"kid," Red X said leaning back on the pillows, "if I knew what Slade was up to, I'd tell you. oh god this one hurts… aah!"

It was his arm.

"probably broken," Robin said examining it, "can you move it?"

"a little- ow!"

Robin had Red X raise his arm over his heart while he pressed the ice pack. Red X hissed in pain. Robin passed the x-Ray scanner over his arm. The screen showed his arm. It was small fracture small enough so he wouldn't need surgery, but big enough for the arm to be useless for the next few weeks.

"definitely broken," Robin said, "don't move."

Robin started wrapping his arm tightly.

"why did you help me?" Red X asked him.

"because it's what I do," Robin answered.

**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.**

**Robert Frost**

Six teens walked towards a figure in the shadows.

"you called?" the girl asked.

"yes," the figure said, "I am hiring you again. You are to capture Red X."

"Red X?" the girl asked not recognizing the name.

The younger and smaller of the bunch did, "Red X? are you out of your stinkin' mind? Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch him?"

"this time it will be easier," Slade said, "he's injured and in titans tower. he will be much easier to capture in his weakened state. I want him alive. You are to get Red X and only Red X."

Jinx nodded showing that they had a deal.

**Jack:….**

**Me:what?**

**Jack:… **

**Me: so I developed a crush on Red X, so what? There's something about him that's so attractive. Maybe it's the mystery, or the fact that he is very unpredictable and leaning more towards the good-neutral side than the evil side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Red X was relaxing in the med-bay after a good night's sleep. It was probably the best sleep he's had ever since _that _night. He still didn't forgive _him _for leaving that monster alive. _He _left him for dead. _He _thought he died in that explosion, but he came back. that's why he never went back, never went back to _him._ he never really cared about him. he always compared him to _him. _

His words still echoed in his mind.

_He always did better._

_He could do splits._

_He wasn't as aggressive as you._

_He didn't die._

He never gave him a chance.

Maybe that was why he stole golden boy's suit. To get back at him. because of that, he thought him a villain. How dare he? The real villain was that monster. He would never stoop down that level. That's why he didn't kill. _He_ was right about one thing. When you killed, you could never go back. Gotham was proof of that.

**He who has no wish to be happier is the happiest of men.**

**William R. Alger**

Red X was starting to doze off, when he heard a noise. It was inaudible to most, but his specially trained ears picked it up. Red X silently got up and headed towards the door. With his arm in a sling, he wasn't fit for a fight. he opened the door and crept towards the dormitories. There was a crash coming from the medical bay. Red X didn't bother going to check what it was. He started to run towards the alarm. He hit it on his way. Red lights blared and the alarm sounded.

"crud! He tripped the alarm!"

"after him! don't let him get away!"

The sound of running reached his ears and he ran faster ignoring the pain on his chest. He stopped when he reached a dead end. he cursed and turned around.

"hey there snot brain," the boy with the mechanical spider legs said.

"did you really think you could run from us?" the girl with pink hair asked him with a smirk

Red X narrowed his eyes. his hand went to his waist automatically only for him to realize he didn't have his belt and he had no gloves on. Damn you Robin! Golden boy probably didn't want him going anywhere while he recovered, but how else was he going to defend himself?

The H.I.V.E five used Red X's distraction to attack. Mammoth ran at him slamming him into the wall. Red X grunted as he felt maybe one or two ribs break from the impact. Mammoth held him from his cape. Red X tried to get free, but as mentioned before, he wasn't fully up his game.

"you won't be getting away that easily" jinx smirked, "bind him!"

Gizmo took out a sort of box shaped device and placed it in front of Red X. four 'legs' sprouted out and bound Red X. two legs on each of his sides. Another device was placed on his legs cutting off any means of escape.

_Where where the titans? They should be here right now!_

"your titan friends won't be joining us," see-more said.

"yeah! gizmo hacked the system and we took them out before coming for you! right Billy?"

"that's right Billy!" Billy numerous said.

Red X's eyes narrowed and he tried to get free but the bindings got tighter, causing more pain to his already painful injuries.

"let's go," jinx said.

Kyd Wykkyd created a black bubble around his team and they disappeared before the titans could stop them.

**An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind.**

**Buddha**

**So true**

When Red X opened his eyes again, he found himself on the ground, unbound. He was alone. He got up slowly and into a sitting position.

"greetings Red X," a voice said.

Red X tensed and looked around looking for the source of the voice.

"who's there?" he asked slowly getting up. he hissed when the motion caused his ribs to ache

"careful, Red X," the voice said, " we wouldn't want you injuring yourself more than necessary."

"why would you care?" Red X snapped turning around.

"I care," the voice said, and the source walked out of the shadows, "because we are not that very much apart."

"I'm nothing like you," Red X countered. How he wished he had his belt right now.

"really?" Slade asked, "we were both brought back to life, Red X, or should I say Jason?"

Red X's eyes widened, how could he know? No one knew. Not even golden boy could figure it out.

"oh I know many things about you Jason. I know everything about you."

"stalker much?" Red X countered.

This guy was crazy. He started backing away slowly, but he ended up bumping into Slade.

"don't think I will let you go so easily Red X," Slade said.

Red X turned and aimed a kick at Slade's head, but he was blocked. Slade grabbed Red X's leg and threw him. Red X grunted and got up. he saw an open window and ran towards it only to find Slade there. He stopped and dodged an attack still going for the open window. Slade grabbed him when he jumped and Red X yelped in surprised. He kicked Slade in the head, hard. The man let go and Red X jumped away, but Slade recovered and got him.

"why do you want me anyways?" Red X asked him throwing x-stars. "don't you usually go for the titans?"

"the titans are the reason I'm after you," Slade said.

Red X dodged an attack and asked him why.

"that is none of your concern!" Slade snapped.

Red X stopped in surprise, shocked at Slade's reaction. Slade took that time to knock him out.

**Okay, so I had written this out differently, until Anon gave me some info on Slade and I found out a little bit more Slade and why he's after the titans. Look at the bright side, now I got a clear plot of this story!**

**Red X: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Jack: you and me both kid.**


	3. Chapter 3

Red X 3

**Hi, this won't be a very long chapter mostly because I got a lot of homework to finish, so I won't be able to write as much, hopefully if I have time, I'll be able to do the next chapter under better circumstances.**

When Robin woke up, he had a headache. he wondered where he was at first, then last night's events came back. his eyes widened and he ran to the medical room to see that it was empty. He slammed his fist against the wall. He didn't know if Red X was working with the hive five or not. He hated not knowing. He growled in frustration and walked to the security system and checked the system. Luckily he had a few hidden cameras in the tower and he managed to catch last night's events.

Red X was running from the hive five. He saw him activate the alarm system to find out the titans weren't coming. Although he wouldn't admit it, Robin felt guilty. Red X trusted him enough to warn him of the danger and he didn't arrive. He trusted him enough to not escape the tower, or maybe it was the injuries, but that was besides the point.

There was something there that Robin felt for Red X. it wasn't what he felt for Starfire, but it was a different sort of love, brotherly love. Red X reminded Robin of family, a sibling. Maybe that was why he hated him so much. Red X felt like that annoying brother that managed to get on your nerves, but that he cared for inside.

Red X wasn't like any other villains he had faced in jump city. All the times they've fought, X never hurt anybody. He never attacked the guards or any of the citizens. He only took what he needed and was gone. Then there was the fact that Red X had helped him on countless times. There was a time he ran across Red X during patrol. X had claimed to be on a night out when Robin found him. that was when an alarm rang. Sounds of gun fire where heard. Robin ran to help the officers, and much to his surprise, so did Red X. they're attacks where so perfectly coordinated that one would think they were partners for a long time. Red X snuck with some money without the officers noticing. Robin had decided to let that one time pass.

he was going to get some answers from the hive five when he found them. where they took Red X and why. From the camera he could tell Red X wasn't with them.

**Weather forecast for tonight: dark.**

**George Carlin**

When Red X woke up, he was in a bed. His arm was being bandaged by Slade. He grunted in pain as Slade tightened it, but Slade ignored him.

"why are you helping me?" he asked him deciding to get some answers while he was at it.

Again, he got no answer.

"you don't talk much do you?" Red X asked him.

Slade narrowed his eye. _Wow,_he thought,_ Batman flashback. Guy talks about as much as bats. No wonder golden boy hates him. I hate him already._

"stay off the arm and the leg," he said and walked out when he was done.

Red X watches him go and tries to stand, but immediately regrets it. his leg almost gave under his weight. It wasn't broken, but it might as well be. he wasn't going anywhere. Red X leaned against the pillows. The room was bare except for a bookstand. There were no windows and the only air shaft was too far for him to reach. The door was locked, that much he was sure about.

He sighed in frustration. He hated being bed-ridden. Back in Gotham, Alfred had to sedate him to keep him from following Batman. Now, he wished he had never taken the bat's wheels. He wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't be in a bed, in a cast, bored out of his mind, with one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the world. he only went against Slade once, back when he was known as Deathstroke the terminator. Batman had told him to stay behind, but he followed anyways. He helped Batman, and what did he get? A month's grounding, that's what. Not a thank you Jason for helping me back there or a nod of acknowledgement. Nothing. In a way he was glad Joker killed him. now he had an excuse to never return to Gotham. Jump city was always a better city, plus he like to mess with golden boy.

"I hate my life," he muttered. He studied his cast out of pure boredom and thought back what Slade had told him.

_The titans are the reason I am after you_. what did he have that Slade needed to take down the titans. Why him?

**Meanwhile, our favorite stalker spoke to his boss…**

"I am losing my patience Deathstroke. The titans have been alive for too long," the figure behind the counter said.

"give me more time," Slade demanded, "I have a plan. The titans will fall when I'm done."

"they better be," the figure said, "or they will suffer the consequences."

The camera moved to three figures. Two where women, an older one and a younger one, the other was a boy. They were in a stasis field.

"if you hurt them," Slade said angrily, "I will make sure your death is as painful as possible."

"I'd like to see you try, Deathstroke," the man said laughing, "after all, you lost badly in our previous battles. One month. That's all I give you or the deal is off."

**Okay, I have excuses! I was going to update last week but the chapter wasn't finished and I didn't know how to write it. **

**I don't know if I did Slade any justice, so I'm hoping this is good. I'm basing this off from what I could gather from Slade, not from Teen Titans.**

**In case some of you didn't know, Slade used to be called Deathstroke but for obvious reasons, the producers had to call him Slade.**

**Who can figure out who the three people in the stasis field are?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I was gonna update at least once every other week, but I just had the urge to write this chapter. I don't know how long it takes for a leg to heal after it's been broken, but in my world it takes a week until they're able to walk. So yeah. enjoy the story!**

There wasn't much Red X could do while he was under Slade's care… okay, Slade and care should not be in the same sentence like that. It's like saying Batman is all sunshine and rainbows. It just sounds wrong.

Once Red X recovered enough to be able to stand, he and Slade hatched a plan. They had agreed that the titans' deaths would set the wrath of the bat upon him. Slade may be the world's dangerous ex-assassin, but that doesn't mean he lives dangerously. Not even Slade wants to meet the bat when he learns of the titans' demise.

Was Slade softening up? no, he just wanted to settle down. Was that too much to ask for? This mission will be his last. He will change his name and live a normal life. Maybe talk to his crazy relative in new York, then again he didn't want wade to corrupt his kids especially rose.

"you ready, old man?" Red X asked him standing up. luckily for him, the Red X suit was built to enhance the users abilities not to mention help with broken bones. With a brace around his leg, no one would know he had a broken leg.

Slade glared at him with his one good eye, but Red X only raised an eyebrow. This was nothing. Raised in the worst part of Gotham, he was taught to hold his stare against the scariest people. Slade might as well be giving him puppy eyes.

But Red X knew Slade wasn't bluffing when he promised that. He hated it when people threatened him or his family. there was no use arguing the whole family thing. He knew that the titans stood no chance against Slade. A cool Slade was dangerous, but a threatened Slade? God help us.

However the week that he had been with Slade he had gotten to know him. they had created a plan. Slade didn't wish to kill the titans, that life was behind him. he hadn't been Deathstroke for years, but his hand was forced by this villain not even Slade knew.

If all went as planned, the titans would be alive along with Slade's family. hopefully the titans will trust them enough to help them.

"are you ready?"

Red X jumped in surprise. Slade needed to stop doing that. He almost forgot that he was in the room.

He nodded.

the first phase was simple. All Red X had to do was break into a high security vault. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't going to add to it. after all, a guy had to make money somehow.

**Be obscure clearly.**

**E. B. White**

The alarm sounded bringing the titans together to the living room.

"what is it?" Robin asked.

He was hoping it was Red X, but dreading he was with Slade. The last thing he needed was another villain attacking the city. he didn't have the time to be chasing after another of mad mod's hair brained schemes to turn people British. Red X needed to be found, but all was silent since the kidnapping.

"I don't believe it," Cyborg said.

"what?" Beast Boy asked.

"it's Red X."

It was true. They saw the video feed of Red X running through the halls alive and well as if nothing had happened to him.

Robin wasn't so sure Red X got better on his own, or if it was Red X. for all they knew someone had gotten a hold of one of control freak's knockoff Red X robots.

"but how?" Raven asked.

"yes," Starfire said, "the last time we saw the Red X he was severely injured. How could he be well so quickly?"

"I don't know," Robin said, "but we're going to find out. titans go!"

**Habit, if not resisted, soon becomes necessity.**

**Augustine of Hippo**

"100% pure solid gold," Red X said holding up a solid gold bar, "today must be my lucky day."

"drop the gold bar," a voice said behind him.

Red X turned to see Robin with the Teen Titans.

"what took you so long?" Red X asked them as he placed the gold bar and vaulted over the titans. He took off running.

"how is he running so well?" Beast Boy asked.

"don't know," Robin said, "but we are going to find out soon enough."

They reached the top to find Red X leaning casually against a wall. He greeted them warmly.

"sup?" he asked raising a hand in greeting.

"what is going on Red X?" Robin asked. "where have you been the last week?"

"don't you mean with who?" a voice said.

Robin's eyes widened. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Slade," he growled.

Red X moved to stand next to Slade. It was clear where he placed his loyalties.

"you're working with Slade? YOU?" Robin asked, "he tried to catch you!"

"calm down, chuckles," Red X said, "we're not here for a fight."

"and I'm supposed to trust you?" Robin asked, staff already out.

"trust who you want, Robin," Slade said, "but you need to listen to my side of the story."

"give me one reason why I should trust either of you," Robin growled. Behind him the titans tensed for a fight.

"bats trusted me enough to be his partner," Red X said.

"you're lying," Robin aid.

"am I?" Red X asked, "if I was lying would I be able to do this?"

Red X attacked Robin who dodged. His eyes widening at the familiarity of the attacks. He was taught that move.

"how-?"

"we all have our own little history, Robin," Red X said.

Robin's mind worked fast putting two and two together. His and Red X's similar attacks. The signature bat-move. Red X's habit of annoying him. Batman's call. the theft of his suit. The new Red X.

"it can't be-" he gasped, "it's not possible."

"and he finally figured it out," Red X said, "took you long enough. Slade figured it earlier."

"but you're dead," Robin said, "I saw your body. I went to your funeral."

"well I'm not a ghost am i?" Red X asked him.

"Robin? What is going on?" Starfire asked.

Red X placed two fingers on his neck, feeling for where his mask started and pulled it off.

The titans' gasped. Under the mask was a blue eyed black haired boy with a white streak on his hair.

"the name's Jason Todd," he bowed mockingly. His voice was different without the voice scrambler, "ex- Robin and partner to the Batman. Brother to the boy wonder. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Yes, finally huh?**

**If you feel it's a little rushed it's because I wrote it all yesterday.**

**If I made any mistakes, which I'm sure I made, then sorry. If Robin is a little OOC then oh well. my story, my characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing against Iraq, but it's the first country that popped into my mind. So to those Iraqis out there, I hope I didn't offend you in any way.**

_"the name's Jason Todd," he bowed mockingly. His voice was different without the voice scrambler, "ex- Robin and partner to the Batman. Brother to the boy wonder. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

Robin was shocked to say the least.

"what? No witty comment?" Red X, or rather Jason Todd, asked.

Robin snapped out of it. part of him wanted to hug Jason, but the other part wanted to punch him. guess which one he picked.

"did you have to punch me?" Jason asked rubbing his jaw.

"how could you do this to us?" Robin asked, "to me? to Batman?"

"the old man never cared," Jason said, anger in his eyes, "I doubt you cared too."

"Jason," Robin said, "we all cared about you."

"oh really? Then why did you leave?" Jason asked, "you promised you'd always be there for me and you weren't."

"Jason I had to," Robin said, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"so you left me alone to deal with him! I died! I don't think he shed a tear for me."

"Jason that's not-"

"don't you dare tell me that's not true!"

"that's enough!" Slade said. They're arguing was wasting time, not to mention giving him a headache. "we came here to make a deal, not fight our past demons."

Robin glared at Slade, but he didn't say anything. he was curious as to what Slade had to say.

"alright," Robin said, "what do you want?"

"a few months ago, my family was taken by an unknown group."

"wait," Beast Boy said interrupting Slade, "Slade has a family?"

"yes, he does," Slade said annoyed.

"they're using them as a means to _force _me to do as they said," Slade said.

"for what?"

Slade looked at the Titans, "to destroy you. I don't know who they are, but they have my family."

"and can't you just rescue them or something?" Cyborg asked.

Slade turned to him, "Don't yu think I haven't tried that? If I make a move against them, they will kill them. the only way to save my family is to do it secretly."

"can't you ask your villain friends or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am not a villain, changeling," the ex assassin said, "that life is behind me. my only goal now is to live a normal life. I was having a great life before all of this. "

Robin looked away from Slade. he didn't want to help Slade, but there were innocent lives at stake. He looked at Slade and at Jason. He sighed and nodded.

"I was able to track down their location to a small town in Iraq," Slade said.

Robin nodded, "let's go."

**Matthew 5:44-46 -Love for Enemies**

**"But I say to you, love your enemies, and pray for those who persecute you in order that you may be sons of your Father who is in heaven; for He causes His sun to rise on the evil and the good, and sends rain on the righteous and the unrighteous. "For if you love those who love you, what reward have you? Do not even the tax-gatherers do the same?**

Why was he helping Slade anyway? He hated Slade with all his might.

Oh yeah, because they where saving his family's life. But what if it was all a trap? He wouldn't put it past Slade to do this. But when Slade was telling him of what happened, he could hear the pleading in Slade's voice. Of course Slade wasn't actually pleading, but more like hoping that Robin would help. He hid it well. he remembered Slade was an assassin. The best. He and Batman went against him a few times. Of course that was when he was Deathstroke the terminator. He had disappeared a few years before he left Batman.

When he resurfaced as Slade, with a new uniform, it was difficult to recognize him, but in the end he did.

Then there was Jason. There was no doubt about it. this was Jason. The laid back personality. The cockiness. He still felt guilty for leaving Jason with Batman. He had hoped he understood, sadly he was wrong. He didn't blame Jason for hated him. he blamed himself. He looked at Red X sitting behind him in the t-ship.

They were following Slade to Iraq. Somehow Slade had a plane. It was a black militaristic fighting plane. Cyborg spent a whole two hours admiring the technology that was placed into building it. Slade had to pry him away from it along with the rest of the Titans.

"why didn't you come back?" Robin asked, not being able to stop himself.

Jason was silent before answering, "didn't think the bat would want a constant reminder of his failures."

"but how are you alive?"

"dip in the Pits do that to you."

The Pits being the Lazarus pit belonging to Ra's al Ghul.

"he helped us?"

"don't know or care," Red X said.

"I see you haven't changed," Robin said, smiling.

"unlike you," Jason said, "you turned into a mini Batman."

Robin didn't answer instead focusing on the plane in front of him. Cyborg had activated the cloaking shield keeping them out of sight and hidden from radar.

"we'll be arriving soon," Slade's voice came over the intercom, "I will land first. stay hidden until say the coast is clear. Understood?"

"understood."

There times Robin felt Slade reminded him of an army general.

"since when are we taking orders from Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"since now, Logan," Slade answered.

"Logan," Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

So Slade also knew their secret identities? No surprise there.

**Okay, short, I know. **

**So who should be the mysterious villain?**

**The league of shadows?**

**Talia?**

**The brain?**

**Vandal savage?**

**Someone else?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reading the previous chapter, I felt like I ruined Slade's image. Oh well, too late for that now. That's what happens when I see Slade in a hula skirt and in Candace's(sp?) clothes.**

**So as I was writing this, I was looking up the Wilson family, and now this story has a little twist at the end.**

**Hint: Slade isn't who he says he is.**

**Remember how I had mentioned in other stories that I mostly write what comes to head, or it's improve? Yeah, this is what happens, but I'll try to make it have more sense.**

The Titans crept through the thick jungle. They had lost all connection with Slade. Robin suspected a trap, seconded by Red X. they weren't sure if it was Slade himself who set the trap, or his 'employer, ' so they proceeded carefully. Red X jumped down from the t ship landing beside Robin. The Titans behind them. the six of them walked slowly through the jungle towards the place where they had lost contact with Slade.

"remind me again why we're going _towards _the place that Slade disappeared," Beast Boy asked.

"this is going to sound like one of those things that sound better in my head," Red X said, " but we need to help Slade."

"he may be evil," Robin added, "but Slade cares about his family."

When Robin had been Slade's apprentice, he had seen his fatherly side. Of course Slade always covered that up with training or a veiled threat. As they walked through the jungle they saw a bola wrapped around a tree. Upon closer examination, the detectives of the group determined it belonged to Slade.

"looks like he was attacked," Raven said.

"but by who?" Starfire asked.

They moved forward until they heard sounds of fighting. They all hurried towards the sound and where shocked by what they saw.

There was Slade and another man who was dressed similarly to Slade. there was the same orange and black mask, the same black and orange uniform, but there where similarities. The man was taller, and leaner than Slade. he also wielded a long sword that glinted in the sun.

"traitor!" the Slade look alike yelled angrily.

"coward!" the other countered wielding the bow staff dangerously.

"they were your family!" look alike Slade said angrily slashing at Slade.

"that hardly matters!" Slade said slashing again. He slammed his bow-staff against the other one's head knocking off the helmet and revealing a man of about fifty with pure white hair. an eye patch over his eye. His visible eye screamed for blood.

"umm who's the pirate guy?" Beast Boy asked the two ninjas.

Robin and Red X glanced at each other both instantly recognizing the older man.

"that's Slade," Robin said figuring it all out.

"but I thought the Slade was the other one," Starfire said pointing to the other Slade who's Bo-staff had a blade at the end.

"that's what I thought too," Robin said.

"he lied to us," Red X said, "all of us."

"who lied to us? our Slade or the eye patch Slade?" Beast Boy asked getting really confused.

Red X turned to Beast Boy, "you see the one with the eye patch?" Beast Boy nodded, "that is the real Slade, or the original Deathstroke to be more precise."

"but what about the other one?" Cyborg asked.

"we don't know, but apparently Deathstroke does," Robin said.

"so who do we take out?" Raven asked, "Slade or Deathstroke?"

"Slade," Robin said taking out his Bo staff.

"TITANS GO!"

The Titans jumped out of the jungle towards Slade, surprising both of the fighting men. Deathstroke tensed for a fight, not putting it past _him _to trick children to attack him. he was surprised that the children headed to _him._ the green changeling transformed into a large Tyrannosaurus Rex. He rushed at him, but a smoke bomb was thrown and when it cleared, the changeling was on the ground. Then the alien girl fired green energy and the cloaked girl fired black energy, but he dodged it. then the half robot one fired his sonic cannon. Deathstroke had to move to avoid getting hit. Two black shadows jumped from above him. Robin and Red X.

Deathstroke decided to leave the children to finish their fight. they obviously had a score to settle with his former son. He ran into the building. when he entered, guards rushed at him, but they fell dead moments later. When Deathstroke reached the main chamber he saw the stasis field with three people inside, a woman, a boy and a girl. Addie, Joseph and Rose. More guards appeared. Deathstroke recognized them as league of assassins operatives. So he also made some friends? Great. Deathstroke took out his long sword and made the classic 'bring it on' sign. He didn't see Ras al Ghul, Talia or lady Shiva in the shadows so he figured these where defectors (is that what you call them?)

They all rushed at him, he jumped in the air and slashed at them with his sword. He turned and blocked another's attack. One of the assassins slammed a bow staff at his left side, hard. There were times he hated having a blind side. Deathstroke doubled over in pain. He expected another attack when he heard the whizz of a bola. He looked up to see Robin and Red X. three of the Shadows where bound in a constrictive x and another in a bola.

Deathstroke straightened up. he nodded to the teens who nodded in return. Together they attacked the oncoming guards. In no time at all.

Deathstroke threw five throwing stars at the control panel. Robin and Red X dodged them since they were in the way. With the absence of the stasis field, the three Wilsons fell. Deathstroke helped the woman up.

"where's your team?" he asked them.

Robin was a little startled with the absence of the voice modulator in Deathstroke's voice. Being used to hearing a cold and evil voice coming from the mask, it was a little weird to hear a different voice comng from it.

"with the other one," Robin answered.

Deathstroke nodded and picked up the woman bridal style. Robin took the blond boy, recognizing him as Jericho. He wasn't surprised though. He had always known Jericho was Deathstroke's son, joseph Wilson. He was trained by the best. Red X took Rose. Deathstroke kept an eye on Red X as he picked up his daughter. He wasn't too happy with a boy picking up his daughter especially if said boy used worked for the bat.

When they walked out, 'Slade' was tied in a three constrictive x's. he glared darkly at the four Titans who were guarding him.

Deathstroke placed the woman gently on the ground and walked towards 'Slade.' he took off the mask to reveal a brown haired, blue eyed boy. He glared darkly at Deathstroke.

"that's Slade?" Beast Boy asked. The boy couldn't have been any older than 28.

"his name is Grant Wilson. He is, or rather _was _my son," Deathstroke said.

"but why did he do this?" Starfire asked.

"for revenge," grant said, "father was too soft to kill you when I died at _his mentor's _hands."

Grant looked at Robin who instantly balled up his fists, he walked forward to tell grant exactly what he thought of him but Deathstroke stopped him.

"we told you the consequences of pushing your abilities. You did this to yourself," Deathstroke said angrily, "not me, not Robin, and not Batman. You did this. You used Robin to steal for you planning on killing the Titans later on even if he became your apprentice. You lied to him, you lied to terra, you lied to the Titans and Red X. you even broke the fourth wall and fooled the readers!"

"fourth wall?" Cyborg asked.

"what is a fourth wall?" Starfire added equally confused.

Deathstroke ignored them, "you're worse than Deadpool!"

"at least I'm not crazy!" grant said angrily.

"at least he has honor in his work. you," Deathstroke said, "don't have honor. When I trained you, I told you of the code of honor every assassin follows. You broke it."

"so what are you going to to? Kill me?" grant asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"no," Deathstroke said, shocking them all, "but you will answer to your actions. the authorities will be here soon to take you in."

"wait," Cyborg said, "you're letting your son go to jail?"

"it's not prison where he's going," Deathstroke said.

Almost instantly, a hover car with the appearance of a police car appeared. on the doors where the words "4WPD."

Three police officers walked out wearing futuristic police outfits.

"grant Wilson," one of them said, "you are under arrest for breaking the fourth wall, lying to the readers of the reality verse and for generally being more evil than the Joker himself. take him away."

Grant struggled against his bonds but he was thrown into the hover car. the officers and the car disappeared in a flash of light. There was a moment of silence until Beast Boy broke it.

"what was that?" he asked confused.

"the fourth wall police," Deathstroke explained, "they have been after my brother for quite some time."

Deathstroke kneeled down to his wife's side and gently picked her up again.

"what are you going to do now?" Robin asked.

"retire," Deathstroke answered.

A chopped flew overhead and landed slowly. Deathstroke placed his wife in the chopped and took rose from Red X.

"I trust you'll take care of joseph," Deathstroke asked.

Robin nodded. Deathstroke closed the hatch and the chopper flew up into the sky.

"wait Beast Boy said, "so Slade kidnapped Red X, who is Robin's dead brother, in order to kills us, but he wasn't really Slade at all but he was pretending to be Slade to do what his couldn't do who was the real Slade, but goes as Deathstroke and Slade, who isn't Slade but Deathstroke's son, has been arrested by these weird police people for breaking the fourth wall which we know nothing about?!"

"you're right," Red X said to Robin, "he is clueless."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"so what now?" Raven asked.

"I don't know about you," Red X said, "but I am looking forward to getting back to home."

He turned to leave, but Robin called him back.

"Jason wait!" Robin called.

Jason turned. Something flew his way and he caught it. a titan's communicator.

"you deserve it," Robin said.

Red X smiled and ran into the jungle. He had a pretty good idea where grant had parked his plane, and since he wasn't around an more…

**I'd end this story differently, but we all know that me and story ending don't go together, so that's it.**

**So how was it? too weird? To corny? Too unexpected?**

**But yeah, in my fantasy, deadpool, is Deathstroke's brother, but Deathstroke likes to pretend that he doesn't exist. I mean, if you were the world's most dangerous assassin, would **_**you **_**want the whole world to know you're related to deadpool? Not Deathstroke, he has a rep to keep.**


End file.
